The New Avenger
by Spiderbod
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of Spider-Man:Homecoming. Peter thought that his life would return to normal after declining the offer to become an Avenger. "Normal" didn't even last a month. The new superhero gets called in for an emergency mission, and it's time he meets his new teammates.
1. Chapter 1

1

It took forever to get Aunt May to calm down.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SPIDERMAN?"

"Please, Aunt May, you have to understand it was to keep you sa-"

"THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD A SECRET GIRLFRIEND BUT NO, YOU TURN OUT TO BE A FREAKING VIGILANTE! IN WHAT WORLD DID YOU THINK THIS WAS OKAY?"

They had been going back and forth like this for an hour.

"I was given these abilities and I can't just sit back and watch people get hurt when I know I can do something to stop it!" Peter tried to explain to his fuming aunt.

"IT IS NOT YOUR JOB TO BE RISKING YOUR LIFE TRYING TO BE SOME DUMB SUPERHERO SAVING THE DAY!" She screeched back.

"Yes, it is my job! And would you please stop yelling at me? It's not helping situation!"

Aunt May took a deep breath.

"Peter, I lost your parents and I lost your uncle and there is no way in hell that I'm going to lose you too."

Peter looked down, feeling guilty.

"You're not going to lose me, Aunt May, I promise. And I'm doing this because of what happened to Uncle Ben. Every day I save somebody else's uncle, and if I had become Spiderman sooner, I could've saved uncle Ben too."

Aunt may shook her head.

"But what about the lying, Peter? We never lie to each other. Here I thought you had an internship at Stark Industries."

"Well, I kinda did. I do work with Mr Stark, but as Spiderman. He built my suit, he lets me be the friendly, neighbourhood Spiderman, and every once in awhile he'll call me on a mission."

Aunt May looked startled.

"Mission? What kind of mission?"

Peter sighed.

"You know that retreat I went on a few months ago? I was actually in Berlin fighting with the Avengers. Well, against the Avengers. Actually, it was- nevermind, you get the point."

"The Avengers? Oh god, Peter, what were you thinking?!"

"It's okay," the young superhero explained, "it wasn't really fighting. Nobody wanted to hurt anyone, it was more of an argument that got a bit hands on"

"Still, I don't want you hanging out with those people! They're all adults, and they're dangerous! You remember what happened 8 years ago, they practically destroyed New York!"

"May, they didn't destroy New York, the aliens did."

This only seemed to make the woman more angry.

"Aliens, Peter! I don't want you fighting aliens! I don't want you fighting, period!"

"Well, that might be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Peter smiled timidly.

"I've kinda been asked to become an Avenger."

Aunt May took a couple steps back, shaking her head.

"No way. Uh uh. This isn't happening. My nephew, an Avenger? I won't believe it. You're just a kid, Peter, you can't be expected to do this."

"I told them no."

She looked up.

"You what?"

"I told them I didn't want to become an avenger, not yet anyways. I thought it would be best to finish highschool. Plus, I would have to live upstate in the new Avengers facility, and I don't want to have to leave you."

Aunt May looked at Peter hard for a few seconds, then looked away.

"I love you, you know that?" She sighed.

"Yes Aunt May, I know."

Peter started smiling, knowing the argument was coming to an end.

"But this doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," Aunt May chided.

"I know. But you can't stop me from being Spiderman," Peter said, "it's who I am."

"Peter, I know I can't stop you. I wish you wouldn't do this, but there's no point trying to fight you. We do have to set some rules, though."

The boy was surprised his aunt gave in so easily.

"Yes, of course! Thank you Aunt May!"

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I want you to be home every night by 1:00, and I expect your homework to be done before you go out. And you're grounded for 10 years. No parties, no sleepovers with Ned, nothing." Aunt May lost the sharp edge to her voice. "I want you to suffer."

Peter decided it was safe, and went over to hug his aunt.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Aunt May replied. "Now go make dinner, I need to sit down and digest the fact that my nephew is a superhero."

For an entire month, Peter returned to living his normal life. He was back to school full time, and Aunt May hadn't brought up his nighttime activities again. As Spiderman, Peter only had to deal with the usual muggings, robberies, and theft. He was even allowed to hangout with Ned after school sometimes. He hadn't heard a word from Mr Stark, but he knew that he could always get in contact with the Iron Man if he needed to. It almost felt like the Vulture had never happened, but Liz's absence was painfully present as he walked the halls of Midtown high. Sometimes Peter wishes he had told her the truth about who he really was, to make her understand why he did the things he did. That leaving her alone in the middle of the dance was for a good reason (although there was a chance the reason being to take down her father would not be taken well).

This is exactly what Peter was pondering when he heard his name being called from across the hall.

"Hey Peter! You coming to debate club today?"

Michelle was smiling at him.

"Or are you too busy staring blankly at your locker?"

Peter shut his locker door and walked over to where his friend was standing.

"Ha-ha, very funny. And yes I will be there, so you better prepare some tough questions."

"Will do," Michelle said, then looked down. She shifted uncomfortably before continuing, looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey, I was wondering if y-"

She was cut off by a shrill ringtone. Peter quickly patted his pockets, looking for his phone.

"Sorry," he apologized, turning away. "I've got to take this."

"Oh yeah, no problem. See you later."

'Odd,' Peter thought. 'She looked kinda relieved.' His attention was drawn back to the phone is his hand.

"Tony Stark calling" The screen read.

Peter sucked in his breath. Whatever this was, it was probably important. He quickly ducked into a side hallway and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Mr Stark's voice came through, tense and serious.

"Peter, hi. I know you said no to joining the Avengers, and I know I said the i respected the decision, but I'm taking that back now. Something's come up."

"Wait, what? What happened?" Peter asked, surprised.

"It's too hard to explain on the phone, but I need you at the Avengers facilities as soon as possible. Happy should be waiting outside for you."

"Happy's here? But what about aunt may?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know, tell her it's an emergency. Which it is, in fact. Which is why I am going to hang up now and you are going to get in that car. See you soon."

The phone beeped as the call was ended.

Peter stood in shock for a second. The Avengers needed him. He would have to drop everything to go. He's already missed enough school at this point that missing any more might result in him having to redo junior year. Peter ran his hands through his hair. There wasn't a choice to be made. He had to go, and he had to go now.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the Avengers facility was quiet and tense. While Happy greeted Peter, he hasn't really said much else. He seemed preoccupied and worried, and refused to answer any of Peter's questions.

"It's not my place to tell you what's going on," he kept repeating. "Just wait until we get there."

So Peter sat silently in the back of the car, going over every possible scenario in his mind. Maybe there were more aliens? Or robots? But the longer that Peter thought about it, the more confused he got. Why did they need to him? What was so important that they were calling in a 16 year old from hours away?  
Peter was so lost in thought that he hasn't even noticed that they had already arrived. When he looked up, he was just as in awe of the incredible architecture as he was the first time. As the car rolled to a stop, Peter could see Mr Stark waiting for him, looking unusually morose. It reminded Peter of how serious the situation was. Climbing out of the car and hoisting his bad on his shoulder, Peter approached the older man.

"Hey Mr Stark, how's it going?" He tried to sound as casual as possible.

Tony sighed. "Not well, but you know that. Follow me, the team is waiting for you so we can start the briefing."

Peter's heart dropped.

"Wait, they're all in there? Waiting for me? I'm gonna meet the Avengers?"

While he was excited to meet the legendary heroes, he was definitely nervous. "Do they even know who I am? My age, my identity, all that?"

Tony stopped walking and cursed quietly to himself. "I knew I was forgetting something. It must have gotten lost in the process of trying to smuggle 5 war criminals into the country. Uh, no. They don't know who you are. Of course, you met a few of them in Berlin, but we never got a chance for proper introduction." Tony shrugged, then turned around and started walking at the same fast pace. Peter had to jog to keep up.

"So you're telling me that they're all expecting me to be an adult?"

Tony let out a short laugh. "I said that they didn't know your identity, but I'm pretty sure that they're all prepared for you to be on the younger side, considering the enthusiasm you showed in Berlin. Also, your voice kinda sounds like a girls. No offence or anything, you just might want to work on that."

By this time the pair were already inside the building, approaching a tall set of double doors.  
Peter frowned, holding one hand up to his throat. No way he sounded like a girl. Mr Stark was probably just messing with him. But just as he was about to defend himself to Tony, the doors opened and he found himself looking at a long table, that seated none other than the Avengers.

Peters breath hitched in his throat as all conversation in the room stopped suddenly, and all the chairs swivelled towards him. There was dead silence as the Avengers, all dressed in their combat gear, got their first look at the new member. Peter was the first one to speak. His voice sounded small and quiet.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

This seemed to break the silence, and soon enough everyone was yelling either at Tony or each other.

"So this is the Man of Spiders of which you speak? You are very small!" Thor laughed, beaming at the newcomer.

"What the hell? We knew he was young, Tony, but this kid can't be over 18!" the man Peter recognized as the Falcon shouted, shooting dirty looks towards the new comer.

"Stark, this is just irresponsible. Bringing a kid on a mission like this? I can't allow it," Steve Rogers declared, shaking his head.

"Give him a chance," said Hawkeye, smiling at Peter, "he seemed to do just fine against all of you."

"Oh shut it, bird man," guy-with-a-metal-arm fumed.

"Guys, guys!" Tony shouted above everyone else, effectively quieting the room. "I think Peter deserves our respect, considering he did save our gear from being sold on the black market and almost died in the process."

Natasha rolled her eyes, and Steve sighed. "Thank you," the captain said, "but I don't think you should be here."

Tony looked disappointed, but continued on. "Just give him a chance. Peter, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Peter had been silently watching all of this unfold before him, and started a bit when he heard his name. "Oh, right, well, um. Hi, my name is Peter Parker, I'm 16 years old, and you guys know me as Spider-Man."

"16? Jesus Christ," mumbled Falcon to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

"How did you become Spider-Man?" This question came from the back, from a woman with long hair and a heavy accent. Peter recognized her as the girl with the glowey hands, who he understood to be telekinetic.

Tony looked over at Peter with a furrowed brow. "Great question, actually," said Mr Stark, "I never really asked."

Peter let out a breathy laugh. "It's a long story," he said.

"Then shorten it," Clint replied, looking over at his fellow Avengers, "We would all like to know."

Peter sighed, fiddling with his hands. "Okay, well it all started on this field trip I went on with my chemistry class to the Oscorp labs, about a year ago. I got curious and left the group, and started looking around where I shouldn't have been. I ended up in a room filled with spiders that were building this super strong webbing, but then this alarm went off and the spiders started falling everywhere. They were all over me, and I thought I had gotten them all off, but I guess I missed one and it bit me. Turns out they were radioactive. The spider DNA mingled with my own human DNA, and within a couple hours I became a spider-human hybrid. I started sticking to everything, and my senses became super heightened to the point where it felt like I could see and hear for miles. After a couple days, I managed to get the sticking under control, and learned how to use it to my advantage. I discovered I had become super strong and super fast, and I had developed this thing I call spidey sense-"

"Now that just sounds ridiculous. Does that not sound ridiculous? Spidey sense?" Falcon interrupted, looking disbelieving.

"Let the boy continue," said Steve, looking at Peter, who was still standing awkwardly at the head of the table.

Peter got the hint, and continued with his story. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but I guess you could kinda call it having eyes on the back of my head. Which I don't, by the way! Have eyes on the back of my head. That would just be weird."

Mr Stark cleared his throat, indicating that Peter should move looked over at him, cheeks turning red. "Right, so basically my spidey sense tells me when someone is about to attack. I can feel things coming before they happen. Anyways, I hasn't figured out what to do with myself yet, and I was still getting used to my new abilities when my Uncle Ben was murdered on a street corner." Peters voice broke as he continued, and all the Avengers could see how the boy was still upset. "I was with him when he died, and I hate the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it. So right after the funeral. I began to design my web shooters, using the samples of string that I found on the spider that bit me. I designed a super strong web fluid that can bear the weight of hundreds of tonnes, and I made the device that would allow me to use it like I do today. I stitched together a suit from some old spandex and soon enough, I was all over the news, being called the 'Spiderman'. I was in the business for about 6 months before Mr Stark found me and asked me to come to Berlin."

There was more silence after Peter finished telling his story, as the Avengers assessed him more thoroughly.

Once again, Falcon was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry, but this is just too much. You're telling me that your whole crawling up walls and buildings, that's you, not the suit?"

"Nope," Peter replied, "That's all me. Here, I'll show you."

And in his regular street clothes, Peter jogged over to the closest wall and began to scale it, not hearing the small gasps of the Avengers below him. Once he was on the ceiling above the table, he hung by only his feet, and looked down at his new teammates.

"The adhesive is strong enough that if I want it to, it sticks through fabric, which I why I can wear shoes and still do this," Peter called down. Having finished the demonstration, Peter shot a web at the ceiling where his feet were and used it to lower himself down, still upside down.

The timid, older looking man sitting at the end of the table spoke for the first time, looking up at Peter with awe, "There's never been a successful transgenic human/animal hybrid before, would you mind if I ran some tests? Dr. Banner, by the way, I specialize in biochemistry."

Peter was a bit starstruck. "Oh wow, Dr. Banner, so great to meet you, I've studied your work on gamma tech, it's super awesome! Y-yes, I would love to for you to test me - run me - test run on me." He flinched at his inability to speak coherently.

"This is crazy," falcon muttered.

"As crazy as a Norse god? Or a giant green alter ego? Or whatever Wanda can do with her hands?"

Clint replied, still looking at at the spider boy as he got closer to the ground.

"Now," announced Peter as he flipped himself into a standing position, "what about you guys? I don't really know your names, apart from Clint, Natasha and Vision."

Steve stood up and approached Peter, offering a hand to shake. "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. We had the pleasure of going head to head in Berlin."

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about taking your shield and kicking you in the face. It wasn't personal."

Steve smiled back. "Don't worry about it kid. If I remember correctly, I did drop thousands of pounds of metal on you, so I think we're even."

Falcon stood up. "I guess I'm next," he sighed. "The name is Sam Wilson. I still think you're an annoying little shit, but welcome to the team, I guess."

Peter wasn't fazed at all, and shook his hand happily.

Steve spoke again, this time pointing towards guy with a metal arm. "This is Bucky Barnes, we go way back. He fought with me in the Second World War."

Peters mouth dropped a bit at that, but he quickly recovered. "Nice to meet you, sir. Big fan of the arm." Bucky only exhaled in response.

"And that leaves me, I suppose." It was the quiet girl in the back again, who was sitting next to Vision. "My name is Wanda Maximoff, I joined the Avengers after Sokovia."

Peter smiled at her, and said "Nice to meet you, Ms Maximoff. Your glowey hands are super cool by the way." Wanda gave him a strange look and brought her hands into her lap.

Tony put his arm around Peters shoulders, glad the greetings were going well.

"That pretty much leaves the other insect guy-

"His name is Scott, and he's with his family." interrupted Steve.

"Yeah, whatever. And Rhodes, who's taking some time off after Berlin." Mr Stark explained, before giving Peter a small push towards an open chair. "Now, take a seat spider boy," Tony said as he activated a projector and moved to the head of the table. "We need to get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. If I'm being completely honest, I forgot this story existed. I'm always incredibly busy with school, and being in Grade 12 I've had to focus extremely hard in order to keep my grades up for acceptances/scholarships. I have another 2 months left, so it's hard to see me having time to write anything else until then. Infinity war came out a couple days ago, and I don't want to talk about it. I'm not okay. Anyways, for the month leading up to Infinity War, I rewatched all 18 MCU movies, and that reminded me of this story and inspired me to keep writing. This is a short chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless.

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

Since I began writing this back in August 2017, Thor Ragnarok came out and we found out what was happening with Bruce and Thor. While I loved that movie, that story line didn't fit into where I wanted this fic to go, so we're gonna pretend that **nothing has happened since Spiderman Homecoming.** Bruce never left Earth (only took a quick getaway), Thor was looking for the Infinity stones, and Asgard is A-Ok. **I rewrote some of the earlier stuff** to include Bruce and Thor, so it's a little different. Furthermore, Bucky is here because I want him to be, and also it's become apparent that when I started to write this I forgot that Bucky was in Wakanda. Anyways, thank you all so much for commenting and favoriting, I wouldn't continue writing if it wasn't for you guys. Keep it up so I stay inspired!

"There's no easy way to say this," Tony began, with a deep sigh.

"The Chitauri are coming back."

Footage of the New York invasion began playing, and Peter's heart dropped and the table once again erupted into yells of outrage and confusion.

"No way I'm doing that again!" protests Hawkeye, shuddering as if remembering something bad.

"What could they possibly want this time? Loki is dead!" exclaims Dr Banner, before guiltily glancing over at Thor.

"It is true, my brother is dead," explains Thor, "but I have eyes across the 9 realms, and have received reports of a disturbance among the Chitauri. It is why I have returned to Midgard, to warn you, and aid you."

Steve intervenes. "How can you know that they're planning on attacking Earth again?"

"They are under the direct orders of Thanos, a powerful and merciless ruler. It was he who gave Loki the scepter, and the army of Chitauri."

"And this Thanos dude, what does he want?" Injects the Falcon, still looking frustrated.

"He is in search of the mind stone."

There's a pause as everyone digests the new information. They all seemed to understand what Thor meant, but Peter couldn't be more lost.

"He's after a rock?" The young hero blurts out.

"No, Man of Spiders, Thanos is seeking the mind stone."

This didn't help at all, and it must have shown on Peter's face.

"The mind stone is one of six infinity stones, kid." Explains Tony. He turns to point to Vision, who had remained completely silent up until this point.

"And it's right there."

Peter looked more closely at the yellow gem in the center of Vision's forehead. Back in Berlin, he had never questioned it, and just assumed it was another one of Mr. Stark's inventions. It seemed normal enough to him.

"What's so special about it?" he asked.

"The infinity stones are incredibly powerful entities that were brought into existence upon the creation of the universe." began Thor, clearly experienced on the subject. "They each possess special qualities that make them incredibly powerful. This one, when wielded properly, can control the minds of others."

"It also has the ability to blast people out of the sky." Grumbled Tony under his breath.

Peter couldn't help but stare at the stone. He knew that aliens existed, obviously, and he knew that there was some pretty weird stuff in the world (himself included), but he could have never phathomed something like this. A stone, older than time itself? With special powers? It felt like his brain was going into overdrive.

"That is so cool," he managed to squeak out.

Natasha, seemingly unimpressed by the exchange, turned to confront Thor.

"Why does Thanos want the stones? What does he plan on doing with them?"

Thor paused before answering her.

"I do not know what he plans. I only know that he will stop at nothing to get that stone, even if it means destroying the entire planet." He glanced over at Vision, who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable as each minute passed.

Captain America spoke up next. "Obviously, we can't let that happen."

Tony then took the floor, looking over at Cap. "Which is why we're all here. I know last time we were together, we had a...disagreement."

"You tried to kill my best friend." Steve interrupted, looking slightly peeved off.

"Yes, well, your best friend killed my parents, so think we're even there." Responded Tony, sharply.

Peter could tell they've had this conversation before, and that the conflict is still unresolved. The tension in the room was palpable.

"But," Tony continued, "I believe that we can move past what happened to focus on the matter at hand. You know, the whole 'Huge Alien Invasion' thing."

"I think we can do that. Right guys?" Banner piped up, looking around the table.

"You don't really get a say, green guy, considering you weren't in Berlin." Quips Falcon, giving Banner a side glance. "Where were you, anyway? After Ultr-"

Steve cut him off with a lift of his hand. "Yes, we can do that."

Tony smiled. "Good, because I decided that since we don't know when the Chitauri will attack, I'm asking that you all stay here at the compound for the foreseeable future."

Peter's heart skipped a beat. He was going to be living with the Avengers. On one hand, it felt like a dream come true, but on another, this was the exact thing he wanted to avoid in the first place. If he missed another week, he would be done with school completely. And May, she would have to be on her own. Peter looked down, wanting to hide his turmoil from the rest of the team, especially Mr Stark.

Clearly, though, the others felt the same way about the situation.

Falcon seemed ready to burst. "I won't say anything about him being an Avenger, Tony, but if you really think I'm gonna _live_ with the kid-

"I think you've all forgotten that I have a family. Did you forget I have a family?" Clint marveled aloud.

"Tony, you've got to be kidding me. We're wanted criminals, they'll find us here." Sighed Steve.

"No, they won't, because I'm a great liar and they love me." Stark replied. "And don't let them fool you Barton, they're all agents."

As he watched the arguments unfold around him, Peter couldn't help but smile. He really was an Avenger now.


End file.
